


Snow Day

by chibi_zoe



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya goes to visit his lover and is greeted by a surprising scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

Title: Snow Day  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Byakuya x Hitsugaya  
Rating: M  
Summary: Byakuya goes to visit his lover and is greeted by a surprising scene.

It was snowing in the Tenth Division Headquarters, or, more specifically, in the Captains Office, and it seemed to be centred on the couch that Matsumoto-fukutaichou usually enjoyed sleeping on. Byakuya stood in the doorway and stared as soft white powder drifted gently downwards and collected in the substantial cleavage displayed by Toshiro’s Lieutenant. Matsumoto was gently stroking her captain’s hair away from his face in a soothing, repetitive motion. She did not look happy to see him.

The last thing that Rangiku really needed right now was Kuchiki-taichou’s haughty presence. Glancing guiltily at the empty sake bottle that she had laced Hitsugaya-taichou’s tea with, she wondered how much trouble she was going to get into this time. Looking at the icy expression on the Sixth Division Captain’s face, she had a feeling that she was going to regret having acting so impulsively. She hadn’t meant to make her Taichou pass out, she had merely wanted him to relax a little.

Stalking towards the couch where his lover was lying, Byakuya firmly suggested that Matsumoto-fukutaichou should continue with her paperwork so that the Tenth Division didn’t fall into disarray whilst Hitsugaya-taichou was out of action. Watching the buxom blond gently ease her way off the couch, bow respectfully, and hasten to her desk went a long way to calming Byakuya’s nerves. The last time that Toshiro had lost so much control over his reiatsu that it turned to snow, he’d been nearly fatally injured.

Rangiku now knew exactly what Renji was talking about when he complained about his captain being a slave driver. Kuchiki-taichou had taken it upon himself to go through Hitsugaya-taichou’s paperwork and complete anything that did not require her captains’ personal attention, whilst they waited for the pale prodigy to regain consciousness. None of her excuses worked with the Sixth Division Captain and she found herself working harder than she had in years. 

Rather pleased with the way that Matsumoto-fukutaichou was working, he’d heard plenty of gripes from Toshiro over the years about her laziness. It helped that Byakuya didn’t have to work with the woman on a daily basis. Putting brush to paper himself, he soon fell into the soothing rhythm of administrative paperwork, moving solidly through the teetering stack piled haphazardly on the end of Toshiro’s spacious desk. He suspected that a lot of the papers were things that Matsumoto-fukutaichou should’ve been doing.

The reassuring sound of brush on paper greeted Toshiro’s ears as he slowly rose to consciousness. He felt absolutely awful; his head was pounding and his stomach was roiling unpleasantly. Opening his eyes, he stared momentarily at the ceiling of his office, before his gut informed him that he should find a suitable receptacle immediately, as violent ejection of all contents was imminent. Rolling over, he was relieved to find a bucket conveniently placed to capture the substance rapidly escaping through his mouth.

The snow stopped suddenly, and Byakuya rose immediately to his feet and hurried over the lounge just in time to hold Toshiro steady as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the bucket that Matsumoto-fukutaichou had earlier positioned on the floor. Brushing back the thick white hair, Byakuya murmured soothing nothings as his lover continued to dry-heave long after his stomach had been emptied; the horrible sound of retching and gagging making his own abdomen cramp in sympathy. 

He couldn’t remember the last time that he’d felt so miserable. Every part of his body ached, and his head was still pounding. Byakuya was still sitting with him, holding a cold compress to his forehead and coaxing him to sip from a glass of water. Matsumoto was sitting at her desk, working hard at her paperwork, but he saw her stealing glances at him, clearly trying to reassure herself that he was okay. He knew that she probably had something to do with why he felt so bad, but he also knew that he would forgive her – he always did.

Byakuya didn’t call for the Fourth Division; he knew that Toshiro would not appreciate having his condition broadcast to his peers and subordinates. Rumours always twisted things so that they barely resembled the truth. Instead, he had Matsumoto continue with her paperwork, and, when he was sure that Toshiro was comfortable, he sat back down at the Captains Desk and picked up the brush with the intention of finishing as much as possible.

Sitting at his desk and staring across the hall at the empty desk in the facing office, Renji wondered what had happened to Kuchiki-taichou. The man had been his normal stoic presence this morning, directing his division just as calmly and clearly as he always did, and all but chaining Renji to his desk to do his paperwork. His captain had gone out at his normal hour for lunch, but he had not returned. Renji was unsure of whether or not this was a test to see how he would react in such a situation. Biting his lip, he looked down at the report he was currently reading, and decided that he had better finish everything in his in-tray first, but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t send someone else out looking in his place.

Smiling happily Rikichi trotted towards the Tenth Division. Abarai-fukutaichou had sent him on an errand to see Matsumoto-fukutaichou. He had an envelope of papers to give to her and he was to wait for her to give him some return papers. Hoping that one day he could be as great as his idol, he upped his pace so that he could get back to his own division sooner. Knocking on the door of the Tenth Division Captain’s office, Rikichi was astonished to see Captain Kuchiki sitting behind Captain Hitsugaya’s desk. Bowing respectfully, he inched over to Matsumoto-fukutaichou’s desk and handed her the packet.

Rangiku applauded Renji’s decision to send a runner with a written note rather than using a Hell Butterfly. Kuchiki-taichou would surely have wanted to know what the flying messenger had said if one had come fluttering in. Quickly scribbling a reply to Renji’s question, Rangiku picked up a small pile of papers destined to go to the Sixth Division anyway, and slid them into the envelope. Then she handed it back to the polite, if nervous, shinigami who had brought it and shooed him on his way. She did her best to look normal as she turned back to her diminishing to-do pile, as if such things were quite standard for the Tenth. 

That shinigami who had just handed Matsumoto-fukutaichou a small packet of papers looked like one of his own men. The nervous way that he had started when he’d seen Byakuya sitting at Toshiro’s desk had been another clue. Looking directly at Toshiro’s Lieutenant, he tried to divine why his own Lieutenant would have sent a runner at such an odd time of day. Making a mental note to query Abarai-fukutaichou at a later date, Byakuya turned to check on his little lovers’ condition.

Reading Rangiku’s reply, Renji grinned evilly. Well that was certainly a surprise, who’d have thought that Rangiku would actually have done such a thing. It was no wonder that Kuchiki-taichou had disappeared; his uptight Captain had a serious soft spot when it came to the Tenth Division prodigy. Humming happily, he penned quick notes to several of his fellow fukutaichou, knowing that they would get a serious kick out of this. Handing the small collection of envelopes to Rikichi, he sent the overeager young man out to deliver them personally.

Finally feeling much better, Toshiro sat up. Instantly, Byakuya and Matsumoto were by his sides. The tension between his lover and his Lieutenant was so thick that it was palpable. Wishing he knew what to do about it, Toshiro ran a hand through his badly dishevelled hair. Looking around, he noticed that both desks were clean, all of the paperwork had been done and either filed or delivered. Deciding that he didn’t want to know, he picked up the glass of water and took several large swallows.

Hitsugaya-taichou was clearly feeling better. Matsumoto felt relief flood her veins. All she needed now was for Kuchiki-taichou to leave the room so that she could apologise properly. She really hadn’t meant to cause her captain such distress; she had only wanted him to lighten up a little. When it appeared that Kuchiki-taichou had no intention of leaving his lovers’ side, Matsumoto swallowed her pride and began her apology. She stopped when she felt a small hand rest on her head, looking up she stuttered to a halt at the look on Hitsugaya-taichou’s face.

Toshiro could be really sweet sometimes, although in this case Byakuya thought he was being far too lenient allowing Matsumoto-fukutaichou off like that, although sincerity had certainly coloured her apology. He watched as Toshiro sent his Lieutenant home and then moved to sit beside him on the couch. In an uncharacteristic move, Toshiro leant against him, cuddling up to his chest and clearly seeking comfort. Wrapping his arms around the slighter form, he squeezed gently and lowered his shoulders so that he could rest his chin on Toshiro’s head.

Walking into the bar where she was scheduled to meet her friends for after work drinks, Rangiku was shocked by the cheer that went up when she walked in. As she moved through the crowded room to their regular table, she received countless slaps on the back and congratulations. Shooting Renji a curious look, she sat down and asked what it was all about. When she found out, she buried her head in her hands. Hitsugaya-taichou was going to kill her.

Feeling safe in Byakuya’s arms, Toshiro didn’t want to move, but he needed to shower and change into something fresh. When he went to stand up however, his lover scooped him up and carried him towards the facilities. He was deposited on the edge of the bath as Byakuya leant over to plug the drain and start the water flowing. Toshiro was then somewhat surprised when his lover turned back to him and started to strip him. Clearly Byakuya meant to bathe him, the question was; did Toshiro feel like letting him?

Overjoyed that Toshiro appeared to be allowing him to indulge himself, Byakuya quickly stripped off his own uniform and directed his lover to sit on the bath stool. Soaping up the small back before him, Byakuya made sure to get into every nook and cranny, determined to scrub every last hint of sickness from his lover. When Toshiro was as clean as he was going to get, Byakuya rinsed him off and handed him the washcloth, before turning around to present his own back for scrubbing.

Relaxing in the bath, Toshiro tried to remember the last time that he’d been pampered like this. Leaning against Byakuya’s comforting bulk, he stared up at the familiar face raising his hand to trace a dripping finger along the defined jaw line. Rolling over, so that he was chest to chest with his larger lover, Toshiro took in the broad shoulders, the toned physique, and the milky pale skin. Running his curious fingers over one of the scars that marred the perfection of Byakuya’s body, Toshiro looked up to see his lover chewing absently on his lower lip.

Tickling fingers traced absent patterns over his chest and Byakuya steeled himself not to twitch away. Toshiro had never displayed this level of curiosity about his body before, and internally Byakuya was overjoyed. Staying as still as possible, he allowed Toshiro to explore his body without interruption. When the water started to cool however, he suggested quietly that they hop out before they caught a chill. Towelling off his lover, Byakuya wondered if Toshiro would let him return the body exploration.

Lying naked on his bed, wrapped in Byakuya’s arms, Toshiro felt his eyelids grow heavy. Large, calloused, hands were slowly rubbing up and down his back, soothing him and sending him to sleep. When he awoke, it was to find that he was still lying on his lovers’ stomach, and that Byakuya was sound asleep. Smiling softly, he rolled over, so that his back was pressed against Byakuya’s side, and allowed the deep rumbling sounds of his lover sleeping to lull him back into his own world of dreams.

Waking to find himself wrapped firmly around Toshiro’s body, and as hard as a rock as a result, Byakuya simply lay still and watched his lover breath for several long minutes, before raising a hand to stroke along Toshiro’s sternum and down onto his abdomen. In his arms, his lover stirred and pressed back more firmly against him. Twitching his own body so that his length was pressed against the firm musculature of Toshiro’s rear, Byakuya lowered his hand so that he could investigate his lovers’ own state of arousal. Finding an equally hard length, Byakuya grinned into the receding darkness.

Something felt absolutely wonderful. Toshiro moaned softly and stretched sensually. Feeling his body rub along someone else’s, he ground back with his hips, hearing a matching moan at his actions. Byakuya had stayed the night, and was slowly stroking his length, punctuating his motions with little thrusts of his hips. Feeling a heavy arousal settle in his stomach, Toshiro squirmed and wriggled until Byakuya’s hard length was pressed between his thighs. Raising his arms to loop around his lovers’ neck, Toshiro arched his back and squeezed his legs together.

Groaning at his lovers’ actions, Byakuya increased his pace. In his arms, Toshiro was twitching and moaning. Then the smaller body stiffened, and Byakuya felt his hand grow damp and sticky. Moving that hand to Toshiro’s hip, Byakuya pushed down and started to thrust erratically, so close to his own orgasm that he could nearly smell it. With a strangled groan, he reached his peak and shot his load all over Toshiro’s thighs.

Cleaning up after his wonderful wake up call, Toshiro caught Byakuya’s eyes and smiled. He felt bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning, with yesterday’s nightmare a dwindling memory. Casually, he invited Byakuya to breakfast with him at a local cafe and reached for his uniform. Heading out into the street, Toshiro first noticed something was amiss when no one would meet his eye, but the sound of soft giggles punctuated their progress towards the cafe. Rubbing his suddenly throbbing temples, Toshiro scowled, Matsumoto was going to die for this humiliation.


End file.
